shake_it_up_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters in Shake It Up
Main Characters Cecelia "CeCe" Jones portrayed by Bella Thorne, is an impulsive and street-smart girl. Her parents are divorced and she lives with her brother and her mother. Initially, she performs poorly in school partially because of dyslexia, but also in part because of her "trouble-making" behavior and her lack of motivation. She gradually improves academically as the series progresses. Being fearless, CeCe is constantly getting into trouble. Despite her initially audition due to stage fright, CeCe eventually earns a spot as a background dancer on the local dance show Shake It Up, Chicago. [1] Raquel "Rocky" Oprah Blue portrayed by Zendaya, is a sweet, book-smart girl who's heart belongs to dancing. She is a vegetarian and supporter of animal rights, as mentioned in "Meatball It Up". She is always trying to get CeCe out of trouble, which often gets them both into trouble. Rocky is kindhearted and strong-minded as well. She is Ty's younger sister. Though Rocky's real name is Raquel, CeCe gave her the nickname Rocky when they first met, which eventually caught on with all of Rocky's friends and family. Brianna "Bree" Alex Starr portrayed by Kelli Bergland, is a fun, awesome, and smart 14 year old girl. She is a pretty dancer and singer who soon landed a spot on Shake It Up, Chicago. When she's not dancing on Shake It Up, Chicago, she is singing or singing and dancing at concerts. She is very attractive and boys can be easily attracted to her. Bree is an amazing singer and dancer. Ty and Deuce soon fell in love with her, but she ends up dating Ty. She, like Rocky, is book-smart, unlike street-smart CeCe. She is usually seen singing, dancing, socializing, at school, or studying. Rocky and CeCe are two of her many friends which she often talks to or socializes and chats with. She is often seen on her phone, so in "Babysitter It Up", she was challenged to a bet that she couldn't use her phone for a day. Flynn Steven Jones portrayed by Davis Cleveland, is CeCe's younger brother. Described as "wise beyond his years", his characteristics include having an appetite for bacon, playing video games and annoying his older sister. He feels a special affection for Rocky which is revealed in "Model It Up". His best friend is CeCe's math tutor, a college graduate named Henry Dillon, who is about Flynn's age. He and CeCe's parents are divorced. His dad is mentioned only once and appeared in "Parent Trap It Up". He is occasionally seen dancing on the show and even performed a routine with Ty and Deuce in "Hot Mess It Up". He will do anything for ice cream as seen in "Break It Up". Tyler "Ty" Wesley Blue portrayed by Roshon Fegan, is Rocky's older brother who is an inspiring actor and rapper and host of Shake It Up, Chicago. Although a skilled dancer he passed out on the chance to try out for Shake It Up, Chicago, claiming that he does not dance for "the man". His personality is described as "hip, cool, and sarcastic", and proclaims himself as the ladies' man. He and Deuce are often seen together, but have an odd friendship with each other most of the time. He and Deuce are often babysitting Flynn. A possible romance based relationship was developed in the episode "Add It Up" between him and Tinka, but was not further progressed in any following episodes. He is good at pranks, like when he doodled on Flynn's face in "Give It Up". He is also the new host on Shake It Up, Chicago, after the previous host was fired after arguing with the new executive producer about which Blue (Rocky or Ty) would make the new cast. Martin "Deuce" Alessandro Martinez portrayed by Adam Irigoyen, is CeCe and Rocky's friend. He is said to have a inside-track to almost everything. Deuce is best friends with Ty and is Dina's boyfriend. He often babysits Flynn with Ty's help. He and Ty are almost always seen together. In "Break It Up", it is revealed that Deuce faints at the sight of blood after Rocky shows him how her foot is badly cut. He is a Cuban descent. Despite the fact that he performed a routine with Ty and Flynn in "Hot Mess It Up", it is hinted several times that Deuce does not dance. It is often remarked (mostly by Ty) that, even though he is in a current relationship with Dina, Deuce is unattractive to most woman. It is shown in "Party It Up" that he is very easily tricked. He also has an identical twin cousin named Harrison. Tinka Hessenheffer portrayed by Caroline Sunshine, is the twin sister of Gunther (portrayed by Kenton Duty) who came to Chicago as exchange students from a small mountain country in the first grade. They eat strange food and give out left overs in small doggy bags. The parents of Tinka and Gunther are only shown in one episode but they are even stranger than the twins. She and her brother are "frenemies" to Rocky and CeCe at school and and are fellow dancers on Shake It Up, Chicago. She goes on a date with Ty Blue in one episode. They are shown to have feelings for each other after the date is over, but further progress was not shown in the succeeding episode. Tinka takes pride in herself, similar to Gunther, and is competitive. In the season three premiere, Tinka surprises Rocky and CeCe by suddenly acting nice to them. She reveals that Gunther has left to return home and she feels lost without him so she wants them as friends. At first wary, Rocky and CeCe decide to give Tinka a chance after she tries to takes the blame of burning down the dance studio. She is also known to be a talented cake decorator as seen in "Oh Brother It Up". Recurring Characters Colette Alexandra Rockwell portrayed by Lea Michele, is a very smart, and intelligent singer. She attends John Hughes High School with two of her younger sisters (Jade and Rachel). Being the oldest Rockwell, she currently is seventeen and is often told to do chores. Unlike her younger sister Rachel who is fourteen, she is more a singer than a dancer. Since Rachel is on Shake It Up, Chicago, she sometimes gets to sing on the show. Colette is an overachieving A+ student who is quite popular. Her best friend, Ally Dawson often hangs out with her and texts/calls her. They both like when they can practice singing together. Jade Victoria Rockwell portrayed by Bridgit Mendler, is a popular singer, dancer, and actress. She (along with Rachel) often audition for lead roles in plays and musicals. Like her sisters, she is smart and fashionable. She is a 16 year old girl who has passion for singing, dancing, and acting. Pretty Jade is attractive and has a crush on Gavin Trent and Brandon Micheals; Gavin is her ex-boyfriend and she is currently in a relationship with Brandon. Being a 16 year old 11th grader, she is the second oldest of the Rockwell's. Both her and Rachel are dancers on Shake It Up, Chicago. Jade is a nice and kind sister and friend to her siblings and friends. Rachel Mikayla Rockwell portrayed by Peyton List, is a very smart singer, dancer, and swimmer. She is the third oldest out of The Rockwell Family. She currently is 14 and doesn't have to do many chores, unlike her sisters Jade and Colette. She wasn't a very good singer shown in Record Deal It Up, but now she has a amazing voice. Rachel is very fashionable and smart, she (along with Jade) are Honors Students. She is currently in a relationship with Jake shown in Surprise It Up. She is a dancer on Shake It Up, Chicago. Her best friend, (former enemy) Talia Green hang out and call each other, they were picked to do a science project in Date Decision It Up. Rachel is a confident girl who can do everything. She is also very popular. Amber Allie Rockwell portrayed by Claire Engler, is a sports loving, kind, and fashionable 12 year old girl. Amber is best friends with Selene Blue and Avery Ross. She was formerly enemies with Brittney Hampton, but they became friends in Birthday Party It Up. She is an overachieving girl who is not afraid to do anything. She seems to love sports. Amber is currently in a relationship with Justin Carter. Amber is the second youngest of her family. Her older sisters go to John Hughes High School. She is a 7th grader at John Hughs Middle School. Amber is a nice and fun girl who loves her family and friends. Carolyn "Cara" Anna Rockwell portrayed by Lauren Boles, is the youngest Rockwell. She is a sweet and nice girl to be around. Being a 6 year old, she is in 1st grade. Skyla is one of her many friends that she has. Cara is shown to love playing with Skyla and often comes to her house to play. She'd is the only one out of all her sisters that attends Dimonda Elementary School, since her sisters attend John Hughes High School and John Hughs Middle School. She gets a lot of care from her family, being the youngest. Cara doesn't care about fashion as much as Rachel and Jade, but still is very cute. Unlike her sisters, she is not in a relationship (because of her young age). She does not have any chores to do around the house except for making her bed in the morning and cleaning her toys in the daytime. Talia Elizabeth Green portrayed by G. Hannelius, is a sweet, loving girl. In Season 2, she was a hard core, tough demeanor girl, but changed her image in Season 3. She is a smart, nice, and fashionable girl. Talia is the oldest child of her family and cares for her sisters a lot. She is currently 14 years old. Rachel Rockwell (her former enemy) is her best friend and they hang out together a lot. Her friends include Bianca Carter, Katelyn Hampton, Gabe Martinez, and Starla Micheals, who she became friends with in season 3. Suzannah "Suzy" Emma Green, portrayed by Ashley Boettcher, is a sweet, pretty and fun 11 year old girl. She is frenemies with Starla Micheals because Flynn likes Starla more than her. She is kind and caring. She attends Dimonda Elementary School and is in 5th grade. She is in some special classes, but not all of them. She takes voice lessons at her school. She has a secret crush on Flynn Jones. Skyla Sandy Green portrayed by Mia Talerico, is a young, cute and trouble-making girl. She attends Little Lollipops Preschool, and does not get to see her sisters often because they attend different schools. She is 5 years old and is the youngest Green. Her cuteness gets her out of any kind of trouble she made. Like her sisters, she is sweet and kind, unlike her sisters, she is not in any special classes. Her catchphrase is "I like presents!". Starla Nicole Micheals portrayed by Isabella Palmieri, is a pretty, nice and intelligent 14 year old girl. She is the youngest of her family. Flynn Jones has a crush on her, but Starla doesn't feel the same. She is best friends with Bianca Carter and close friends with Katelyn Hampton and Kayla Rose. Her good friend is Maddie Ziegler, from Dance Moms. Starla formerly attended John Hughes High School, but now is home-schooled in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. She used to dance for Shake It Up, Chicago, but now dances for the ALDC. Starla became friends with Rachel Rockwell and Talia Green in Season 3. Starla has a amazing voice. Starla can also draw well. She is currently in a relationship with Gabe Martinez. She doesn't have many chores. Starla is a determine girl who tries to be the best that she can be. Stefanie Olivia Micheals portrayed by Dove Cameron, is a sweet and loving 15 year old girl. She is a dancer for the ALDC. Her best friend is Alexa Trent. She is good friends with Adrienne Parker and Molly Hampton.Stefanie is very close with her sister, Starla. Her boyfriend is Shawn Hampton, she loves him a lot, they had their first kiss on The 4th of July. She is a very fashionable girl, and takes voice lessons at John Hughes High School. She has a small amount of chores. Cassadee Holly Micheals portrayed by Olivia Holt, is a fun and pretty 15 year old girl. Cassadee is a almost as a amazing singer as her sister, Starla. She doesn't have many chores, some of her chores are to sweep her house and set the table. She is in the yearbook committee with Lauren Watson. She is a total girly-girl. Her best friend is Alexa Ross. She is currently single. She is going to turn 16. Cassadee is a intelligent girl with big dreams. Claire Amanda Micheals portrayed by Samantha Boscarino, is a fashionista at John Hughes High School. She is often told to do many chores around her house. She is dating Ryder Trent. She is the second oldest Micheal. Her best friends are Lindsay Hampton and Adrienne Parker. Along with her brother Brandon, she is adopted. She is very close with her sister Cassadee. Claire is in the drama club along with Lindsay Hampton. Claire is a fashionable girl who everyone loves. Brandon Eric Micheals portrayed by Max Schneider, is the most popular boy at John Hughes High School. He is dating Jade Rockwell, but he broke up with her in Break It Up and started a new relationship with Maddie Carter. He is currently 16, but he is turning 17 in January. His best friends are Jake Trent and Tyler Parker. Being the oldest Micheal, he has a lot of chores, like sometimes cooking dinner and mopping the floor. Brandon is a attractive boy who doesn't get along with his sister, Claire. Kayla Andrea Rose portrayed by Ryan Newman, is a beautiful, smart and fun girl. Kayla has a crush on Gabe Martinez, but went to the homecoming dance with Brett Johnson. She is good friends with Bianca Carter and Starla Micheals. She is the youngest Rose, and doesn't have a lot of chores. She currently lives in New York with Rachel's Family and Talia's Family. She is close with her sister Crystal. She is currently 14 years old. Kayla is a gorgeous girl who has almost everything. Brittney Morgan Hampton portrayed by Emma Watson, is a 8 year old who likes fashion but not as much as her sisters Molly and Lindsay. She and her twin sister Jessica Hampton are the youngest of the Hampton siblings, Lindsay, Molly, Noah, Katelyn, and Damian. She also is the biggest fan of Austin Moon and she has a crush on him. She gets along well with all her sisters, brothers, and friends. Brittney is used to seeing things in a different perspective. Molly Mckenna Hampton portrayed by Katelyn Tarver, is the cheerleading captain at John Hughes High School. She is the girlfriend of Derek Carter and friend of Dez Goldsworthy. Molly is great at giving fashion tips and style. She gives styling tips to Brittney and advice about boys to Jessica. Molly seems to get along well with her family and friends. She is friendly and nice to her family and friends. She is also very pretty and fashionable. Lindsay Addison Hampton portrayed by Halston Sage, is a fashionable, perky, popular girl. She is best friends with Claire Micheals and Adrienne Parker. She is very close with her sister Molly. Her boyfriend is Jake Trent. Lindsay currently lives in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania with her family, Claire's family, and Maddie's family. Lindsay is a girl who is very lovable. She is very nice. She sometimes can be very stubborn and crabby, when she doesn't get what she always wants. She is considered a dumb blonde, by her enemy. She doesn't get along very well with her brother. Katelyn Stephanie Hampton portrayed by Sierra McCormick, is a very smart girl with a very good memory. She is close friends with Starla Micheals and Bianca Carter. Her best friend is Talia Green. She is a very smart girl who gets A+s in every class she takes. She is in Honors. Katelyn is a sweet, intelligent girl who can ace every test. References